


Walk to me

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jimon Week 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ShadowhunterSimon, Slight Amnesia on Simon's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Day 1 of Jimon week: Favorite quote"Don't worry about down yet. Eyes on me." -Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be done yesterday but it got really late so I decided to finish it up today.

Climbing up the tree had been embarrassing enough as it was, but looking down and feeling like he was going to faint while Jace just waited patiently with one hand on his arm was worse. He was starting to have second doubts about all of this, becoming a Shadowhunter, but he wanted any chance to have his memories back. To remember exactly why Jace and everyone else was looking at him like he was something special. Speaking of Jace, he had moved his hand back, trusting Simon not to fall off the branch and was giving him that quirky little smile that meant something he no longer understood. He wanted to, thus why he was up here making a fool of himself in the first place. Train to be a Shadowhunter, drink from the cup, get memories back, and find out what the hell that look was. He repeated that in his head as he watched Jace. 

"Good. Now just walk to me." Jace still had a hand out but now he was walking backwards. /Backwards/ Fifteen feet up in the air and Jace was walking backwards like it was a fucking magic trick. One foot resting behind the other as he waited for Simon to let go of the trunk and walk to him. Simon swallowed as he looked at Jace and then back down as he moved to let go. Bad idea. He felt the world spin and grabbed the trunk of the tree again, his eyes going shut as he focusing on trying not to hit the ground. He thought about climbing back down but he would just look more foolish and this way was faster anyways. 

"Look up." Jace's voice was sharp and Simon's opened shot opened and he immediately looked at him. God was he gorgeous. It wasn't the first time he had noticed and nearly everyone who walked into a room noticed but right now he was really noticing it. The sun shining down through the other branches, highlighting pieces of Jace's golden hair that was neatly pulled back into a small bun to keep it out of his face and his sky blue eyes were looking right at Simon, sending a shiver through him. Whoever had this man's heart was going to be lucky as hell. "Look at me. Only at me, okay?" 

"I need to s-" 

"You need to look up to keep your balance. /Look at me./" Jace was no longer smirking, this time his smile was gentle and reassuring and Simon couldn't do anything but look at him. He could feel how slippery the branch under his shoes was as he slowly let go of the trunk to turn completely towards Jace. His heart was racing in his chest but he didn't tear his eyes away, if he did, he was going to fall. Or was he already...just in a different way. This felt familiar and it was confusing but comforting.

"Now step again. Don't look down, your feet will find the branch and keep your arms out for balance. Don't worry about down yet. Eyes on me." This worked, every muscle in Simon's body relaxed at the words as he lifted his arms out to balance himself. Six steps was all it took and he was standing face to face with Jace and it felt easier. Natural, like he was made to do this, like he had done it before. He had. A part of his mind that kept fighting to let the memories out, supplied this. Balance and grace he had, had all of that before, when he was a vampire. The instinct and memory was still there and his body remembered even if he didn't. Jace was grinning now, his hand nearby to grab Simon in case he fell but he was confident that it wasn't really necessary and that Simon could do this. 

"Good. Now turn to face the academy. Use it as a horizon, that's how you keep your balance. You choose a fixed point to concentrate on. Keep your weight forward, you don't want to go over backwards." When Simon turned to face the academy, he felt Jace's hand on the middle of his back and smiled without really thinking. He could feel the warmth through his shirt and he focused. Surprised at how easy this right now. There was a flutter in his mind but he didn't chase it not yet. He was used to it happening, familiar things brought certain memories to the surface and this was not the time to give in to that. No matter how curious he was. "Now, bend your knees just a little. Not too much." Jace had moved to stand partially behind him, close enough they were touching. There wasn't all that much room on the branch and Simon was in amazement how smooth Jace was that he hadn't even stumbled or slipped. His knees were tapped by the pressure of Jace's and he bended them slightly as the hand that had been on his back moved to his hip and he felt the heat rise up his face as Jace whispered the next part in his ear.

"I want you to step off. Not jump, just step, let yourself fall. As you go down, bring your legs together and stay relaxed. Your body will remember and will know what to do. Trust yourself, trust me." His breath was warm of his ear and Simon nodded as he took a deep breath. This was harder than it should have been, he knew after all that he had done that this shouldn't be so terrifying. Another breath and he stepped into air, his brain screaming at him to stop, not to do this. To reach out for Jace, but it was too late for any of that. The momentum pulled him down and the only good thing about this was how fast it happened. One second of fear then the rush and then the jolt that went through him as his feet hit earth. The jolt went through his entire body, and his knees buckled and he tried to roll to catch himself like Jace had done but his body decided fuck that and gave a sort of tumble and he ended up on his back, grimacing at the pain that numbed his body. He laid, staring up at the sky. His body hadn't remember crap, and if it had, it was playing some sort of dumb game where he ended up both embarrassed and in pain.

Jace landed next to him, making no sound at all and holding out his hand to help him back to his feet. "The first time is always the hardest and the next couple dozen after that. I can't really remember how long it took before it become easy like breathing." Simon nodded, as he let Jace pull him up. It had hurt but now that he checked himself over, he wasn't really hurt. His pride was but nothing was broken. He staggered back to the Academy, losing sight of Jace until later. They ate lunch together and talked and it wasn't until Jace put his hand on Simon's shoulder that he felt that flutter again. When the hand moved down his back in concern it hit him. Most of the time it felt like shards of glass being stabbed into his skull, but this was warmth and god did it feel good for once. The flashes flew by fast but he caught enough. Jace pressing him up against a door as Simon drank from him, blood running down Jace's chest. Well muscled and rune covered chest. Another had Simon laying on top of Jace, just talking. Jace's hands running lightly up and down his back before resting softly against his lower back. Sitting on Jace's bed, cuddling into each other as they watched Star Wars, Jace trying to pretend he wasn't interested. Clothes thrown about the floor and Simon pressed down against the mattress, a hand holding his wrists above his head as he tortured him with bites and nips along his collar and a movement of hips that showed just how experienced Jace was. 

Simon didn't even realized he had made a sound until he felt Jace shift closer, a hand combing through his hair and soft concerned words being spoken. Every thing snapped into place, the smiles and the touches. All of it made a lot more sense and he looked at Jace with wide eyes. There was longing and concern in Jace's eyes and Simon felt his breath catch. How had he missed it? How had he not remembered sooner? The way every one talked about Jace, and fawned over him and Jace was his. He was the lucky person to have Jace's heart and he hadn't even known it.

"Why did you never say anything Jace? You acted like we were just friends....I would have...I...god I'm so sorry." Now it was Jace's turn to stare with wide eyes. The hand playing through his hair, dropped back down to his back as Jace recovered. 

"You remember? Everything?" 

"Bits and pieces but what I do remember is enough to know that we are more than friends Jace." Simon felt angry about it, and he didn't understand why. Angry that Jace had lied to him, and kept this from him. Angry that he had felt so alone when he wasn't. A sigh slipped past Jace's lips and now he was sitting close enough that their shoulders touched and Simon let his head fall onto Jace's, closing his eyes.

"We were...are if you still...I didn't know how to tell you. It didn't seem fair after everything to push that at you, I knew eventually that you would remember and then we could talk about." 

"Well here we are...talking. Is this why Alec looks so angrily at me?" Jace laughed softly and wow, was that a beautiful sound and it made him smile softly. 

"Yeah, he wanted me to tell you. Said that I was making myself suffer. Plus you two have history and its complicated. Something he needs to tell you, its not my place to stir up trouble. I...You sacrificed so much, saving Magnus. I can't ask that everything goes back to how it was before, but with what you do remember, would you consider it?" Jace not stirring up trouble was so un Jace like but then again it was Alec and they were Parabatai so it was special treatment. Simon didn't even hesitate on his answer. 

"Yes. I remember enough Jace, and the more time I spend with you, the more that I'll remember. I want what was in those memories. That...closeness and affection. Love?" He saw the smile on Jace's the split second before lips were pressed against his and he eagerly kissed back and it was like tasting fire and desire, and pure light. He loved it, and he never wanted to stop but breathing was a bit important. Jace pulled back first, taking Simon's hand and pulling him up to his feet. 

"Come with me." He pulled him inside and up one of the staircases, he was assuming they were going to the room that the Academy had lent Jace for his time here. Jace was pulling him into another kiss as soon as they were in the room, slamming the door shut with his heel before pushing Simon towards the bed. And oh, that's what they were doing. Nerves jumped to life but he wanted this. Those images had been full of how good it felt, he was just afraid to mess it up. 

"Jace....Jace! Wait a second. Wait." He put his hands against Jace's chest when he felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he had to take a minute to keep his balance. Jace looked confused as he waited for Simon to explain what was wrong. "I...I do want this. I want all of it, I just...I have those memories but it still feels like the first time and I don't want to fuck it up." Confusion and concern flashed on Jace's features and his hands moved to Simon's hips.

"Fuck it up? Simon...remember what I said earlier. Relax and your body will remember. Trust yourself and trust me. That applies here as well. You can't fuck this up. Its sex, sex that we have had a million times. Sex that I don't give a shit if you are good at it or not. I just want you, you in your fumbling sexy dorky way that makes me smile and makes my heart race. I just want you." This time it was Simon who slammed his lips against Jace's, pushing at his jacket to get it off his shoulders. Jace's breathless laugh turning into a low moan when Simon took the opportunity to nip and tug at his bottom lip with his teeth. Jace's jacket hit the ground, then his gloves and next was Simon's shirt before his back hit the bed. Simon gave a low moan as Jace leaned down, teeth attaching to his neck and sucking to leave a dark mark before moving down his chest, tongue teasing over a nipple and pulling back. Smirking at the whine of loss Simon gave and his hands reaching out for him. Simon tugged Jace's shirt over his head, tossing it onto the ground and getting his hands on every inch of skin that he could reach. Fingers tracing over the dark runes before reaching for his belt. 

"Go ahead." Jace whispered softly, already toeing off his boots as best of he could and kicking them out of the way. Simon's hands shook slightly and he licked his lips, slowly he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Sliding the zipper down and tugging them down. Jace never wore anything under his pants, and part of him remembered that so it wasn't all that much of a surprise to see all of Jace as he pushed his pants lower. Jace kicking them off the rest of the way. Simon let his eyes trail over him, taking in every detail. Jace was beautiful, all of him. How in the world he had gotten lucky to have attracted this greek god was beyond him. Jace was pale but not in a bad way. It made him glow, like dusted gold. Every rune on his skin sticking out. Simon's hands started with Jace's hair, tugging the hair tie out to let it fall in his face. Golden locks, falling in waves to slightly hide blue eyes that were so bright with want and desire. He ran his fingers softly through his hair, pushing it back out of his face and behind his ear before they trailed downwards. Over muscles that quivered under his touch the lower he got. He traced over a rune over Jace's hips and earned a deep moan before rough hands were undoing his jeans and tugging at them. Jace growled realizing he was still wearing his shoes and reached down to undo Simon's converse and tug them off, throwing them to the other side of the room and the same with his jeans and boxers.

Simon shifted to get more comfortable on the bed as Jace looked him over, his eyes darkened with a hunger that made Simon moan softly and squirm on the bed. "I love that you are looking at me like something delicious but can you do something please." Jace chuckled, leaning his head down to kiss down his neck and over his stomach. Simon squirming at the feeling of lips and hair trailing over his skin. Slowly he moved down lower and took Simon slowly into his mouth, eyes remaining on the younger's face as he bobbed his head slowly. Hands going to Simon's hips to hold him down when he tried to thrust up, giving a deeper moan at the feeling. His hands gripped the sheets, clenching white as he tried to hold back some of the moans that threatened to fall past his lips at how good it felt to have Jace's mouth on him. More memories came back and he let them, the pleasure mixing in from it all. He whined softly when Jace pulled back, grinning at him and pushing his hair back out of his face. 

"Don't hold back. I like the sounds that you make, you are loud and there isn't any problem with that." 

"So you say but I'm sure anyone else that hears me might complain." The blonde shrugged, still grinning and Simon decided not to try arguing his point. Especially when Jace was getting up to grab something from his bag near the end of the bed. A bottle of lube and Simon arched a brow as he came back and settle between his legs. Why Jace had been carrying that around with he didn't know, but he was thankful for it. Another shove to push his hair back out of his eyes, and Jace opened the bottle, pouring some onto his fingers and rubbing them together, giving Simon a soft smile. He shifted closer to Simon, slowly pressing a finger in and moving it slowly. Kissing down along his chest to distract him, it had been a while since they had been together so Jace took his time. In no rush, and he didn't want to hurt him. Simon was gripping Jace's shoulder as gave small soft moans. It didn't hurt yet, and Jace had this way with anything that he did, that it felt fantastic. Jace added another finger, reaching up with his other hand to brush fingers softy through Simon's dark curly locks when he heard the hiss and clench of teeth from the younger. The distraction helped and Simon relaxed as Jace curled and stretched his fingers, brushing over his prostate glancingly. Simon made a sound between a moan and babbling of words. 

"Fuck, Jace. Please enough teasing." He whined softly after a couple more thrusts of Jace's fingers, teasing over his prostate and making him squirm and shake on the bed.

"Impatient much." Jace teased him, slowly removing his fingers. Reaching for the small bottle and going to pour some into his hand before Simon reached out stopping him. He was blushing a dark shade of red and he sat up to take the bottle from the very confused blonde. He opened the bottle, pouring some into his hand before tossing it out of the way as he reached for Jace. Taking him in hand and stroking him slowly. He couldn't be anymore awkward with this but Jace didn't seem to care. From the look on his face, eyes closing and mouth open slightly, and the way his hips moved to thrust into Simon's hand, he was enjoying it quite a bit. Simon shifted to lean up, running his tongue over Jace's bottom lip, before kissing him deeply and tangling his tongue with the others. His strokes becoming a little more sure and harder and Jace had to grab his wrists. Breathing heavily as he chuckled softly. 

"Too much. Keep that up and I'm gonna come."

"Oops." Simon grinned, taking his hand back. Jace gave a playful of his eyes before pushing Simon back down on his back and moving between his legs. He resting one arm by Simon's head to hold himself up. Using his other hand to guide himself and press slowly into Simon. Hand moving to his hips as he slid in, eyes watching Simon's face. There was discomfort clear on his features and Jace made sure to take it slow. Easing into him until his hips were pressed up against Simon's. He pressed against him, his chest lightly against Simon's and both hands near his head, brushing fingers through the soft curls as he waited for him to adjust and give him the go ahead. Simon closed his eyes, leaning his head into Jace's touch with a pleased hum. It hurt but not as bad as he had been expecting. It was confusing to have memories but not to completely remember. This wasn't their first time together, but it felt like it and it was....odd. Finally he opened his eyes, giving Jace a small smile. 

"I'm good, you can move." The first couple of thrusts were slow and steady. A snap of hips that was nice at first but the longer that went on the more impatient Simon became. "Jace, I'm not going to fucking break. I don't want gentle, I want you to fuck me." Jace's hips paused at his words and he looked at Simon before a slow smile came across his face and Simon felt the shift in his muscles as he started to thrust in earnest. Simon's hand slid along his sides to his back and he grasped at hard muscle, small gasps and moans falling past his lips. Jace moved one hand down to open Simon's legs more, sliding in deeper and giving a triumphant smile at the cry that it tore from Simon's lips. Simon could only try and be quiet until Jace found that one spot that made him lose control and the sounds it brought forth were sure to echo through the entire Academy. 

Short nails dug into Jace's shoulders as he focused his thrusts on hitting that exactly spot, his hips moving harder and faster. Both were panting heavily, Simon's cries and babbling curses mixed with 'god' and 'yes Jace' nearly drowning out the sounds of their skin hitting together, the bed slamming into the wall, and the soft groans that Jace was making. Jace wasn't nearly as vocal as Simon was but he wasn't quiet either. He buried his face against Simon's shoulder, praise falling against heated skin, telling him how good he was, how much he had missed this, and how fucking gorgeous and perfect Simon was. Simon's nail's bit harder into his skin, the words and the rough pace bringing that familiar and missed feeling of heat building low. His body was already starting to shake and he slid one hand up into Jace's hair tangling roughly into the lock now slightly damp with sweat. Jace recognized the tensing of Simon's muscles and the labored breathing and hitch as he got closer. Kissing along his neck, up to his ear moving to pick up a brutal pace as he whispered in his ear. 

"I want to see you fall. Don't hold back. Eyes on me." He tugged on the ear with his teeth before pulling back to look at Simon, reaching down between them to stroke Simon fast with his thrusts. Light brown eyes shot opened, with a shuddering breath and he knew Simon was trying to hold back, to make it last. To make up for time lost, it was unnecessary and sweet. "Come on baby, fall for me." It was whispered and soft and it was enough. Simon tried to keep his eyes open on Jace's but they fell shut as his orgasm hit him. Fingers tugging on hair hard, and arching up with a loud scream of Jace's name. His knees digging into Jace's side in an attempt to hold onto something, anything. Jace followed after him after a couple more thrusts, resting his forehead against his and moaning his name. They both stayed like that as they came down from the high, trying to catch their breath. Simon opened his eyes slowly and grinned at Jace. 

"So wow. Like majorly wow." 

"Oh just you wait til you get your runes. Then its really going to be wow." Jace was laughing softly and there was nothing more beautiful than the way he looked right now. Skin glistening slightly and his hair a bunch of tangles, pieces glued to his forehead, and eyes brighter than he had seen them in a couple of weeks. There was a pang of regret, and Simon felt the urge to apology for forgetting this, for making him wait. Jace must have seen it and placed his lips softly against his, kissing him gently. "Don't worry about it. I have you now, and it was worth the wait." 

"So are you, even if I didn't remember what I was waiting for. Thank you Jace, for everything." 

"You never have to thank me." Jace smiled softly and kissed him again and it was a feeling Simon was never going to get tired of.


End file.
